Final Farewell
by Prime-Of-Flowers
Summary: So yeah this is just a sad story about Sally and the team (you don't even know who they are yet) Enjoy it I guess. Sorry if you cry. Not my fault. I don't own the song I've suggested here either so yeah. Credit to Lucas King tho. Love the guy's music. Go check him out and stuff. So the original link doesn't work for the song so its Lucas King - Remember if you must know


Hey guys! Yeh its me im back. Anyway, Im really feeling the whole sappy angst type story right now, so I decided to write something today and post it. I'm gonna call it an experience, because to get the full package of emotion and heartbreak, you need to listen to a song whilst you read! Yay! So yeah, please enjoy this terribly written piece of fiction based on character that I haven't even introduced to you yet :D (*cough cough* There's another story on the way)

Here's the song you'll need: /tD_yFYZeMN0

Just like 3D glasses for a movie, ermaright?

Anyway, thanks for actually taking time to read my stuff

And finally, enjoy!

It had been a heated battle between the good and the bad. The city was in ruin. Most had been evacuated from the city beforehand, but there were many who didn't make it out. The attack started early that morning, targeting the tallest building full of those who had just gotten to work for the day. No matter how hard they tried, the forces just couldn't hold them back. Even the latest team-her team couldn't hold them off for long. Those with special powers and abilities didn't last, so why would she? It was stupid of her to have hope, but at the same time she was glad she gave everything to save her home. Her friends.

Some time had passed since the attack had died down into the dark alleys of what was once the glorious city of New York. Sally, who had been laying in the rubble for some time, was trying desperately to hold on to her last rope. Her sides were slashed open and her arm broken along with numbness in both of her legs. She stared blankly at the charming blue sky above her. A few hours ago, it was dark and grey and oppressing. Now, everything seemed quiet. She couldn't tell whether that was just the fact that everything had finished, or whether she'd lost her sense of hearing. Although she seemed to be awake, she couldn't really feel anything. No pain. No headache. No sound. She just lay there. Hoping. Praying. That her friends were ok. That the city had been saved. That those who had made it out of the city were in a better place. And that those whose lives had been taken had passed peacefully and humanely. Sally's breathing has slowed dramatically, with long strenuous inhales and barely noticeable exhales. She thought she remembered a wall tumbling on top of her, but she couldn't lift her head to look. Instead, she turned her head to the side, gazing down the once busy road. She could see the outlines of all coloured cars and trucks all set almost artistically amongst the wreck and ruin. She could see the light of the midday sun blazing down onto the shiny shards of broken glass that blanketed the floor like freshly fallen snow. Sure, it was a dark day for the city. But she remained positive. All that mattered to her right now was that her team had made it out. Even if it was without her. Through her mindless gaze, she heard something. It was a small, muffled sound. It was all too familiar. "Sally!" It called out from outside her vision. "Sally?" It called again, with a hint of concern. She felt something touch her shoulder. Probably some ash that had been blown over from the fires. As she diverted her eyes towards her arm, she saw a hand. And then the arm to go with it. And then a figure standing above her. She gazed upwards at the glow of the blue eyes that were staring down at her. She felt something cold against her cheek. A tear. Fallen from those blue eyes. The blonde hair that blew across those eyes made Sally smile. It reminded her of the grass. And the trees from the park. Luna. She knew it from the tight grip and short hair. She tried to speak, but the words failed to project from her lips. Instead, she smiled weakly, letting Luna know that she could hear her. The girl panicked, pulling the rubble from around Sally's legs. She pauses and threw a hand over her mouth as she stared at the damage.

Before long, the rest of the team had arrived at the scene. Luna had carried Sally all the way to the temporary medical bay that had been set up on the safer side of town, reluctant to let anyone else touch her. She gently lay Sally on one of the beds, and crouched by her side with a firm grip on her hand. To Sally, everything was blurry. She could see colours. And shapes. But not faces. She could hear voices, a few of them identifiable as members of her team. Breathing had become difficult, almost as if her throat has decided to close up. She held on to Luna's hand as tight as she could, which wasn't very tight at all considering her condition. Sally had been hooked up to all sorts of different monitors and had been through countless tests before the team had a chance to sit down with her. They gathered around her bed, all huddled together like a chain of protection and care. Bryce had been the first one to barge through the doors to see her, and hadn't left her side since. She'd also helped with a few of the medical issues. She wanted to see Sally walk again. That was her new mission. After about an hour of sitting and waiting, and a few more injections later, Sally's vision became a little bit clearer. Clear enough to focus on faces anyway. The first person she saw was Bryce, who was stood at the side of her bed with a clipboard. Then Luna, who was sat to the left of her, the grip on her hand still going strong. She looked forwards, seeing everyone else she cared about in the city. I would mention names, but Sally could barely remember them herself.

However, she did notice one thing. One of the familiar faces was missing. James. Instantly, like the drugs had just kicked in, her eyes darted around the room in search for the lost face. Yes, this made her incredibly dizzy, but she wanted to see everyone. Her eyes fixed on the bed next to her to her right. She recognised the messy hair and overly confident smile. He spoke to her when she looked at him, but sound didn't seem like it existed anymore. Sally couldn't reply, and it broke her heart. James lay in the bed with his arms folded across his chest. He had a few bloody bandages scattered here and there and a stitched up would across the shoulder. Sally smiled. She could remember the way he'd joke and laugh about even the most difficult of situations. And that's when the question popped into her head.

Would they remember her?

Would they remember her awkward laughing and nervous smile?

Or would they remember her golden hair and blue eyes?

Maybe it would be her passion for saving the world. Or the look on her face when she finally achieved something she had put her heart and soul in to.

Maybe it would be her strength. Or her ability to work endlessly without tiring. Or her extreme power in combat.

Then again, it could be lack of confidence, or her love of the colours red and blue. Or her hatred of coffee and her obsession with reading. Maybe they would remember her smile. Or her laugh. And everything else normal about her.

Normal.

Sally remember how a normal day in the tower could turn into the best or worst day of the week. She could remember how the team would sit around in the evening and talk about their day and what they should do together the next morning. She remembered the parties they had held in the tower, and how the rumours and embarrassing stories would spread like wildfire throughout the evening.

Her mind darted back and forth over memories she had of the people around her now.

Luna, a smart and confident young lady with eyes as blue as the countryside sky and a smile that would always brighten her day. Oh, and her temper. Not the most lovable thing in the world, but it's what made Luna so…well, Luna. She'd always been like a sister to Sally. Sally knew that she could always tell Luna anything, and she'd give her that stupid smile and start off her inspirational speak with 'Well kiddo'

And Bryce, the brains of the team. Her love for science and her secret passion for art always fascinated Sally. She'd turn up at Sally's door at 3:00am, giggling about some new experiment she'd been testing all night long. Sally would always listen and laugh. Her silly and crazy yet revolutionary ideas never failed to make Sally's morning.

And James. The cocky, arrogant asshole. Well, not all the time. She'd seen his soft side a few times, and as friends do, they'd gotten each other out of dangerous situations. She wouldn't ever forget that head of auburn tangles that usually covered the top of his eyes and ears. James was Sally's escape. He'd joke and laugh, but genuinely care when it was most needed. Sally admired this trait above all. She valued respect and trust, and James had earned both.

As she was reminiscing on the beautiful memories and bonds she had formed with the team, she could feel her grip on Luna's hand slowly becoming less of a grip and more of a gentle hold. She was numb. And cold. When she had come back to her senses, she could faintly hear her name being called again. A bright light blinded her as Bryce tried to gain some sort of response from Sally's pupils. Bryce's face dropped at the lack of any kind of retaliation to the light.

Sally's vision had started to fade. Not even colours or shapes were recognisable to her anymore. She desperately struggled to take one last look at each of her friends as she felt herself slowly slipping out of living. It's not that she was afraid of dying. She had already accepted that she had done her part in the world and that maybe this time she wouldn't be able to hold on. By the time everyone had started to gather around Sally, James had already jumped out of his bed to be by her side. Luna held one hand. James held the other. She listened to their pleas and their cries, although all speech was just toned vibration to her now. Sally lay her head back against her pillow as she looked up at the white ceiling. It almost seemed heavenly at this time to have so many of her closest friends near to her. And the cleansed look of the white walls and bedsheets only enhanced her blurred vision. She could feel her body going limp, so she took deep and long breaths as she waited. She wanted to use her last ounce on energy to speak. Everything seemed to darken as her eyelids began to close. She was ready to leave the city and travel to see her family. Ah yes, her family. She couldn't wait to be greeted by a long awaited embrace from her mother. And Jason. She'd missed her brother so much ever since he passed. She had waited so long to meet him after her own passing and share the stories of what had happened in the world after he left it. The excitement was all she needed to gain what little spark she'd hoped for so she could express her last words loud enough for those around her to recognise. She tilted her head, letting a single cold tear roll down her face. She could see that oh so familiar scruffy hair, however, the confident smile James usually had, had faded. Sally just managed to lock onto his eyes with her own as she felt his warm hands wrap tightly around hers. By now, everything else had faded away, and she could just see, feel and hear him. Her dry lips parted once more as she took in a small breath of air.

"I'm gonna miss you…"

And after that, silence.


End file.
